<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by AgentStannerShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111604">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper'>AgentStannerShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [127]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, basically i destroy an entire planet, but for good reasons, canon typical disaster missions, data worries, tasha is a bit reckless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some away missions go worse than others. It's something they have to live with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Tasha Yar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [127]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the combination prompt on tumblr: "it's-the-end-of-the-world kiss," "giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath," and "the relief of fatalistic recklessness."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data was not supposed to get anxious. It was the nature of being an android. He was not supposed to feel, certainly not with any intensity. He should have been mildly concerned at worst. But ‘should haves’ had little bearing on reality.</p><p>Tichillion II was breaking up, massive gravimetric distortions ripping the planet’s surface into rubble. If a solution was not found, in a matter of hours, all life on the planet would be collateral damage. Over five hundred million sentient lifeforms would be lost. And the away team…</p><p>“We will not be able to beam you back up,” Data had cautioned, following after Tasha as she’d rushed into Transporter Room Three with the rest of the away team. “The transporter functions-“</p><p>Tasha had turned, grabbing his wrists. “I know. But I have to go.”</p><p>“You are not best suited for this mission. A scientist-“</p><p>“I know a thing or two about crisis relief. I can help.”</p><p>“Tasha…” Data had struggled, searching for the words.</p><p>Tasha had smiled, even when he didn’t find them. She pulled him in, giving him a slow, passionate kiss. The away team might have been watching, but Data didn’t care. He closed his eyes. When Tasha broke the kiss, she murmured, “I’ll do everything I can to get back to you. But right now, there’s a world to save.”</p><p>Data hesitated, and then nodded. And Tasha climbed onto the transporter platform with the rest of the away team and gave the order to energize.</p><p>That had been hours ago, and the situation had not improved. Communication was sparse, distorted, but the science team was making little headway. Data monitored their progress from the science station. It was easier than ops, where he had a full viewscreen view of Tichillion’s collapse.</p><p>Riker set a hand on his shoulder, his posture stiff. “Any progress, Mr. Data?”</p><p>“No, sir. Geordi is working with Chief O’Brian on the transporters, to correct for the distortions, but beyond that…there is little we can do.”</p><p>“All those people…”</p><p>Data nodded. His throat tightened. Riker gave his shoulder a squeeze, but it didn’t help.</p><p>“We’ll get them back,” Riker murmured. “The away team, and as many people as we can.”</p><p>The communications system crackled, and Data straightened. “Repeat, please.”</p><p>Tasha’s voice echoed, garbled but understandable. “…losing structural integri…shuttle launches evacuating…staying behind.”</p><p>Data’s chest clenched, and Riker leaned forward over his shoulder, “Repeat that last part, Lieutenant.”</p><p>“I’m staying…rest of the away team…evacuating with the shuttles…run damage control…get as many people…as we can.”</p><p>“Sir, you cannot let her-“</p><p>Riker’s face was set, his expression tight. Data thought there might have been an apology in his eyes. “Understood, Lieutenant,” he said. “We’ll keep working on the transporters. We’ll try to get you out that way.”</p><p>“Commander-“</p><p>“Mr. Data,” Riker interrupted him. He hesitated, and then shook his head. “Why don’t you go help O’Brian and Geordi with the transporters?”</p><p>Data’s chest loosened just a fraction. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Shuttle launches weren’t enough. There was an old story Data was familiar with, a tale told about an old Earth ship called the <em>Titanic</em>. Supposedly, there hadn’t been enough life rafts.</p><p>His commbadge beeped, and he hit it out of instinct. “Data here.”</p><p>“Hey baby.”</p><p>The words still crackled, but the voice came through clear. “Tasha. We are working-“</p><p>“I know, baby.” He heard her take a breath. In the background, the planet rumbled like thunder. “I just wanted to say…in case I don’t make it-“</p><p>“Got it!” Geordi crowed. The transporter whirred as he shouted into the comms system, “All transporter rooms, get a lock on as many life signs as you can. We’ve got less than no time.”</p><p>“You take me last, Data,” Tasha insisted before Data could say anything. “Get as many people as you can out first.”</p><p>“Tasha-“</p><p>“I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“You could die!”</p><p>“That’s always a possibility, Data! Every mission! At least this way-“ It cut off, static popping back across the channel.</p><p>Data turned to Geordi. “Lock onto Tasha’s signal-“</p><p>“You heard her, Data,” Geordi said. His lips tightened into a thin line, his attention focused on the transporter console. The room was filling up with people, the transporter humming with every batch of figures it snatched. “We’ve still got a few minutes. Tasha can take care of herself, and top priority-“</p><p>“We should be retrieving all members of our away team-“</p><p>“Tasha made her choice!” Geordi looked up just long enough to meet Data’s eyes. “We’ve all got a job to do.”</p><p>Data opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. He shut it, and nodded sharply, instead directing the refugees out into the corridors, towards the cargo bays and sick bays. It didn’t stop his chest from feeling like it was going to decompress at any moment.</p><p>The ship shook, and Data staggered, catching his balance and helping a young mother to her feet before hitting his commbadge. “Data to the Bridge.”</p><p>“The planet’s broken from orbit,” Riker answered back. There was no longer a frantic note in his voice. It was final. “The pieces don’t have any atmosphere. Anyone left is…”</p><p>Data stopped. It was not a conscious motion. Every motor pathway in his body simply froze, leaving him blinking even as people crowded around him, rushing and searching for others amongst the crowd. He felt someone knock into his elbow, hard, but it barely registered. Riker kept talking, but Data couldn’t process the information. His auditory circuits were still intact. But he couldn’t connect the words to any meaning.  </p><p>A hand touched his shoulder. “Data?”</p><p>It shocked him into motion again, and he spun around. Grime coated Tasha’s face and uniform, her hair a windswept mess, but she was smiling. Data tried to speak, but couldn’t. His throat stuck. So instead, he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest in a hug, his eyes squeezing shut as something in his chest gave way in a sensation Data could only describe as relief. Hands clutched him back, tight against his shoulders for several moments, and then tapping gently. “Can’t breathe.”</p><p>Data released her, and Tasha sucked in a breath, still grinning. “Hey.”</p><p>“You should not have done that.”</p><p>Her face fell. “Data-“</p><p>“It was unnecessary to risk your own safety-“</p><p>“It wasn’t unnecessary!” Tasha interrupted him. She took his hands. “Data. We signed up for this. These people didn’t.” She gestured around the crowded passage. “There’s always the chance we won’t come back. And I’d rather know that I did everything I could to get people out, then come back first and wash my hands of it. They deserve better.”</p><p>Data wanted to argue, but the look in Tasha’s eyes made it impossible. Her expression was soft, earnest, and Data looked to the ground. “The thought of losing you,” he said, “was unacceptable.”</p><p>She pulled him closer. “This is our job, baby. We wouldn’t be Starfleet if we didn’t do it to the best of our ability.”</p><p>“I am aware.”</p><p>“This isn’t the first time you’ve sent me into a dangerous situation. It won’t be the last.” Tasha cupped his face, and Data lifted his chin again to look at her. Her thumb stroked his cheek, and she murmured, “But I promise, no matter what, I will always try to come back to you.”</p><p>“I will attempt to do the same.”</p><p>“Good.” She kissed him, and this one wasn’t desperation. It didn’t feel final. It was a promise. And when Tasha broke it, she said, “Now come on. These people still need our help.”</p><p>And, as always, Data followed after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>